


Field Notes

by ThePeeps



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Herman deserves this, M/M, Mild Fluff, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeeps/pseuds/ThePeeps
Summary: Herman Carter always gets what he wants. Whether through the necessary channels or more...dubious means. Maybe this time he got more than he bargained for trying to dig research up on the newest 'friend' of the Entity's Realm.
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Introduction

Well-worn wheels screamed across the dusty carpet, back and forth and back again. The telltale sound of Doctor Herman Carter working tirelessly and with great glee. He had got what he wanted. An eternal playground of pain and pleasure, all for him and all it had cost was a lifetime of hard work. Who says all work and no play makes one dull? Not Herman Carter—never Herman Carter. If those fools had survived his brilliant experiments, they would worship the fucking ground he walked on. And Oh! If only poor Dr. Stamper could see him now. Or, well, not quite. He’d lost his ability to truly see about a month into the initial reprogramming phase. 

A loud, buzzy laugh crackled quite literally through the air of the dusty room and Herman had to put his pen down from how hard his chest heaved. _I should start a comedy club in this wretched place, I am hysterical!_ He thought with increasing giddiness while thumbing through his latest files. 

It was a strange thing, the Entity kept him with a steady stream of information like this. Each time a new Killer or Survivor manifested so did these folders within his filing cabinets. Perhaps it was to placate him so he continued its bidding. Like a g _ood little pawn_. He hissed in a low angry grunt at the mere idea, but the new information was so tantalizing to him he could not physically restrain himself from gobbling up each and every scrap he got about his...Peers. 

He settled himself back in his old chair, opening a brown folder up and reaching for a phantom cup of coffee on the desk. He almost stopped himself from doing it this time, but his hand was already clenching air. Damn. The Entity could provide him with an endless playground but a cup of fucking coffee was too much to ask? 

He finally pulled himself from his own thoughts and began to read over his new subject. Pyramid Head, huh? Not the most imaginative name but people DID just call him ‘The Doctor’ so who was he to judge? _At least mine rolls off the tongue._

Unfortunately, there wasn’t much beyond a name. Not even a picture! He had to rely upon other means to get photographs of his subjects, usually illustrations he himself would create. He was quite the artist, really! Herman was naturally talented at everything he did so that was no shock. Heh, shock. He giggled again and stuffed the file underneath his arm.   
  


Rising from his desk he swiftly walked down the Institute’s winding, decrepit halls. It wasn’t like he was in a particular hurry but one never knew when the Entity would call. That alone kept him on his toes.   
  


He entered the ‘viewing’ room that most Survivors recognized as the terrifying heart of Léry’s. Herman didn’t know what they found so terrifying about it. He had good memories here! He couldn’t say the same for his patients but once he wiped their minds clean who was to say they had BAD memories? 

“Screen one on.” He commanded. His voice rang out between high pitched giggles and sucking breaths, bouncing off the high walls and metal bars. It was much deeper and gravellier than the constantly shrieking laughs that rang out from him. 

As the great rusty screen lowered itself in front of him the static gave way to an image of Midwich, the newest location. It flipped between pictures of a live feed, showing the dilapidated lockers, peeling walls and strange blobs of flesh. Herman had been around long enough to figure out that these feeds were connected to the Entity and after countless hours spent watching every move every killer made Herman considered himself to be quite knowledgeable about the world he was trapped in. 

He watched for several minutes, clicking between various feeds until he thought he saw a flash of movement. His bright eyes flicked back and forth along the zapping screen, the tip of his nose nearly pressing against it as interest wormed deeper in his brain and turned to full blown need. A need for information. And that was just what he would get. 

“I have to see it for myself.” He murmured, fingers twitching above the control panel as he continuously flipped to see more. Pyramid Head seemed to not want to be seen and Herman was so frustrated he screamed and slammed his fist against the panel. It sent a wonderful wave of pain up his arm and into his shoulder settling deep in his bones and wires. Fuck, that didn’t feel very pleasant. Herman huffed in a frustrated sigh and balled his hand into a fist a few times, shaking his wrist. 

“Smartest fella in the realms smackin’ shit around again?” 

Herman screeched in an undignified sounding squeal that exploded into a staticky burst. 

“CHRIST, Evan I have told you so many times not to sneak up on me whilst I am WORKING!” Herman wheeled himself around to glare at a very bloody and smug looking Trapper standing there. 

“Sounds like a personal problem to me.” He was wearing the mask that had half of his face exposed, just enough to let Herman see the twinkle in his tired eye. Herman liked that mask and damn it if Evan didn’t use that against him. 

He only sighed in response, turning back toward the screen for his precious research. 

Evan stepped closer and Herman felt a thrill run up his back as the man’s knuckles brushed against him. Herman growled lowly in his throat, a warning to the other Killer....or perhaps an invitation. Things got muddied in these realms. 

Evan reminded him of a needy dog when he was working. Sticking his nose into everything and getting under foot. He groaned as he turned and threatened to rearrange Evan’s pretty face with a raised fist, sparks flying from the electrodes stuck to his head. 

“Can I help you, Macmillan? I don’t believe we had an appointment set for today...so if you can just check in with my secretary-" 

Evan’s hand shot out and shoved Herman backward slightly rougher than what he would categorize as ‘play’. Just hard enough to piss Herman off who giggled in a threatened manner.   
  


“Don’t play your bullshit games with me today, Carter.” Evan growled softly, stepping right into Herman’s bubble, defiantly flaring his nostrils.   
  


Herman titled his head and went over hundreds of different horrible things he’d recently done in the past few days.   
  


“You will absolutely need to narrow down what I may have done to anger you, because right now I can think of about thirteen separate incidences which included you.”   
  


Evan brought his bloody hands to Herman’s shoulders and shoved him back with such force the entire room rattled. Herman giggled loudly, but it wasn’t because he was amused.   
  


“You blew me off.” Evan snarled, stepping closer and filling Herman’s field of vision with his hulking, angry form. Herman’s eyebrows twitched and furrowed together as much as they possibly could.   
  


“Oh my.” He said quickly, breath hitching between wet hisses. “I think I would have remembered wrapping my lips around your—OUF!” Evan’s fist connected squarely against Herman’s sternum and before he could pull it back Herman was already shocking the ever-loving shit out of him. Herman would chalk it up to quick thinking but it was actually an involuntary action.   
  


“No. That is NOT what I mean.” Evan shakily grunted, just barely suppressing a scream of pain. He wrenched his hands off of the doctor and stepped back. That seemed to have jogged the doctor’s memory.   
  


“Oh, is this because I paid that Dwight boy a visit?” Herman said flatly as he rubbed his chest.   
  


Evan didn’t answer as he crossed his arms across his muscular chest and sneered.   
  


“How am I supposed to feel bad about this when your jealousy is so cute?” Herman jeered and his laughter bounced off the walls in sharp tones.   
  


Evan balled his hands into fists, shaking where he stood. Herman knew exactly who the hell he was dealing with and yet he STILL taunted him? He wanted to hit him. He wanted to rip his throat out with his teeth and taste his putrid blood and bile. He wanted to...to.... 

“Evan?” Herman snapped his fingers in front of his face as if trying to get him back from a daze.   
  


“You know, I was going to let your little outburst go but if you’re going to ignore me then I am reconsidering forgiving you.” He giggled, his eyes cutting dangerously in Evan’s direction and a giant spark arched itself from the Doctor’s shoulders.   
  


“I was thinking.” Evan finally said, somewhat distracted by the floating spheres of electricity constantly in his peripheral view.   
  


Herman gasped.  


“Fuck you, don’t say it.” His hand shot forward and covered the Doctor’s constant grin as if that would keep his words inside. As soon as he made contact the electricity coursing through Herman, once again, shocked the ever-loving shit out of him. 

Evan took his other hand and bit at his knuckles to stop himself from crying out in a mixture of that damned Madness and pain. Unfortunately for Evan he was a rather wonderful conduit and sparks licked off the metal sticking out of his shoulder and back. He bit hard enough to draw blood and shook, standing and taking it like no one else could. 

Herman’s eyes shone as he watched the sparks dance along Evan’s arms and face.   
  


“I was simply doing research on the boy, Evan.” He sighed softly and tried his best to keep his electricity to a minimum so it wouldn’t hurt the Trapper as much.   
  


“It has nothing to do with us.” He carefully peeled Evan’s hand from his face and held his bloody, calloused hand in a way that some may call ‘gentle’. His thumbs spread across his knuckle and along the tendon going up his wrist in a caress.   
  


Evan opened his mouth to say something but he thought better and simply closed it again. Herman made sense saying that. He always made sense. Or did he just want him to think he made sense? The Trapper had been warned by every single other Killer about getting in cozy with Herman, but Evan was a big boy. If he wanted to shack up with a master manipulator like Herman nothing, not even the Entity, would stop him.   
  


And just like that his quarrel dissolved like the Entity did into the sky above. He nodded his head slowly, grumbling in his chest and yanked his hand away. Herman chuckled at his reaction. Gentle handling wasn’t exactly normal to Evan and Herman delighted in making him uncomfortable with something as simple as a touch. 

Once he felt safe enough to turn his back on Evan he turned back to the screen, clicking at the dials on the panel. Evan was utterly lost at what the Doctor was doing but it didn’t really interest him. It was all just mumbo jumbo science that was way ahead of his time and it didn’t dazzle him so much as put him to sleep. 

“The hell are you doin’?” Evan grumbled, looking over the Doctor’s shoulder. He made sure to keep his chin tilted away, lest he wanted a nice shock.   
  


Herman grunted in response, turning at the large dials in a quick and precise manner. Evan knew better than to pressure him while he was working. All of his best scars were from bugging Herman at the wrong time. Of course, that was no one’s fault but his own. 

While it was boring work itself the man was a real wonder. Evan loved watching Herman work. He often wondered what he was like outside of the Entity’s realm. It made him tingle in a strange way which in turn made his anger flare up. Herman had a way of making him feel like a weakling. The same weak little maggots him and his father lorded over. Sentimentality was not for a strong man. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Herman looked up from the screen and tapped at a small notepad he had sitting on the console. There were little smudges of burn marks along the pages from where he had touched it with his fingers.   
  


“I’m doing research on our newest Friend. Tell me, what does the name Pyramid Head conjure in your mind's eye?” He giggled, tilting his head to the side as he waited for Evan’s pitifully smaller brain to process it.   
  


Evan’s face scrunched up and he set his jaw with a soft huff.   
  


“Gee, I’m gonna guess this is one of them ‘rhet-or-ical’ questions. Right? Ain’t no sense in me answering earnest-like.” He growled, bunching his hands into fists.   
  


Herman’s jaw was slack and his eyes twitched in what Evan could only read as ‘blinking’ in disbelief. Evan could almost count the exact amount of time it took before Herman burst out laughing so loud it actually hurt his ears. 

“I’m sorry, the way you said rhetorical was simply—oh, Precious!” He gasped, wiping the tears that rolled freely down his cheeks and into his blackened gums. Herman placed his hand against the console to keep himself steady as residual high-pitched giggles racked his body. 

Evan waited for Herman with all the patience he could muster but it was quickly getting sapped by the Doctor’s antics.   
  


“You finished?” Evan hissed darkly and waited for Herman to nod his head. There were still tears in the Doctor’s horrible exposed eyeballs and Evan wanted to jam his thumbs in there. Herman sucked in a deep breath and smoothed his lapels down, clearing his throat.   
  


“Moving on.” Herman clicked the dials on his console a few times and Evan watched the screen zoom onto the figure of what he figured was Pyramid Head.   
  


“That him?” Evan said.   
  


“It would seem so. I’m not even sure it’s a man. It could be a beast like the Demogorgon.” Herman was staring more intensely than he usually did and that was saying a lot for someone who’s eyes were literally peeled open.   
  


Evan sized him up as best he could. The screen didn’t give way to Pyramid Head’s true form but Evan got a feeling it was a lot more intimidating in person. That didn’t sit well with Trapper and he reflexively growled low, a rumble that was unlike a man and that of a bear resonating grunts of disapproval.   
  


“What makes you think that thing’ll let you study it up close, anyhow? Look at you.” Evan drew back ever so slightly as Herman whirled around with so much fury he gave off heat from his spark. His brows were bunched together enough that the corners of his eyelids bent against the speculums.   
  


“And just what does THAT mean, Mister Macmillan?” He pressed a hand to Evan’s chest and it gently pulsed, buzzing with a strong current that licked up the hooks and rods sticking out of Trapper’s shoulder and neck. 

Evan swallowed hard and, not one to be backed into a corner, he sneered and shoved Herman back with a deep growl.   
  


“If I saw you comin’ at me I would turn tail. You don’t look like nothin’ I would wanna be foolin’ with. Not because I was afraid but because you look like you’re crazy as a loon.”   
  


Herman tilted his head to one side, looked Evan up and down and screamed in laughter. It was not the kind one would join in with, because what followed was a shock that made Evan nearly piss himself.   
  


Trapper groaned and hissed as the current shot through him, gripping tighter to his blade. He wanted to bring it down onto Herman’s skull but what good would it do? Herman did this shit on purpose. He wanted to see Evan crack and give in to his “violent impulses”. 

“My dear boy, Evan. You seem to have forgotten your place. Do I need to REMIND you?” Herman reached for the rod sitting at his hip, brandishing the weapon with a malevolent giggle. 

“You think I’m any kind of afraid of you, Doc?” Evan said quietly, not daring to break his gaze from the Doctor’s eyes. 

“No...” Herman licked his teeth, squeezing the base of his most favored instrument of torture.   
  


“But you will be.” The silvery rod sang through the air as he brought it up and back down into Evan’s shoulder with a deep thud. Evan grunted but didn’t seem phased. What little of Herman’s face that could have control twitched in a rage. 

Herman giggled, grinding his teeth together and shoving the rod in deeper. Evan didn't budge, his nose wrinkled and he squeezed at his fist but did not move. For a moment Herman was confused by Evan’s reaction. 

“What, no fight left in you boy?” He chided, and yanked the rod out of Evan’s abused looking shoulder. His breathing was turning more ragged than before and he kept readjusting his hold on the rod. It crackled with excess energy. 

Evan smiled rather sweetly at Herman, acting as if he were wholly unaffected by the blow. Herman felt a particular rage roiling in his belly at the look. _He’s mocking me._ He thought and he began to shake.   
  


“Who do you think you’re dealing with?” Herman’s voice whispered, wavering with a barely contained rage and his eyes flashed with burning hate.  
He swung his rod straight down, aiming for Evan’s head. This time the Trapper jumped back swiftly and the weapon crashed into the floor.   
  


“You come in here-” He swung it with wild abandon, Evan ducked quickly and it clanged against a metal cage.   
  


“You INSULT my intelligence-!” He swung again, faster but with even more strength behind it. It stuck against a nearby locker, splinters exploding as it landed.   
  


“ _AND NOW YOU_ -!” His voice caught in his throat—er, wherever the hell it came from and Herman snarled as Evan caught the rod between his fingers with the smuggest fucking look on his stupid face.   
  


Herman set his jaw and he let off a burst of electricity which was amplified from the rod itself. This time Evan did fall, hard and Herman could not stop himself. He brought his foot down along his injured shoulder and let out a low pleased grunt as Evan howled in pain.   
  


“There you go. Remind you of anything?” Herman said softly as he watched Evan ball himself up. The swell of power was making Herman’s spark pulse wildly in his chest. Something else was starting to pulse too as his trousers began to feel tight.   
  


“Perhaps some familial memories brought up?” Herman leaned down, much closer now, and he wished his words could breathe hotly down Evan’s neck. Instead it was his steady sucking hisses that tickled the skin there.   
  


“Did it make you think of your father? Of being a powerless boy, prisoner to the dysfunction of your progenitors?” He whispered softly and brought his fingers across the exposed part of Evan’s face. Evan had his mouth clamped tightly, refusing to look Herman in the eyes. He whimpered. Herman sucked in a hard, ragged breath.   
  


The Doctor straightened himself out, standing tall over Evan and a million different visions of torture flashed before him. He snatched his electric stick back up from the ground and pressed the sharp end against Evan’s throat.   
  


“Stand for me, boy.” He said in a gruff tone, adding a bit of a twang to it. Maybe it was the madness coursing from the Doctor’s very being but Evan could have sworn he heard his father. And there was no one else that he hated more. He snapped out of his daze and grasped Herman’s stick, spikes digging into his tough skin and yanked him down with renewed strength, straight down on top of himself. Herman’s mocking laughter turned into a shrill shriek as his body heaved straight down. His hands flailed somewhat as he went down with a moan, all of the air forced from his body as shock waves of pain sank into his side.   
  


Evan barked out a laugh at the pathetic whine the Doctor made and palmed the back of his head, fingers hooking into the electrodes wires and yanking them off with a wet pop. Before Herman could have a fit about his precious equipment being fiddled with Evan was already yanking the Doctor’s tie, hard. Herman was so busy frantically grabbing at his own, naked scalp that it gave Evan an in to crawl quickly on top of the Doctor.   
  


The garbled giggles mixed with Herman’s roars should have really scared him, it really should have. But it just really, really encouraged him. He yanked Herman’s tie harder this time, putting pressure on his throat and he laughed, low and husky. Herman wheezed louder, little shocks ran through him and into Evan who seemed to grin sadistically. 

“If you’re so smart why am I the one sitting on top of you.” He leaned farther down and pressed his nose against the shell of Herman’s ear. It sent a shiver up the Doctor’s spine and he giggled quietly.   
  


“Evan...” Herman was thinking of exactly how bad he was going to break the Trapper’s arms and legs and just what instrument he would shove up his asshole when Evan suddenly got off of him. Herman was sporting a rather large erection in his trousers and he grunted with a sneer.   
  


“Where do you think you’re going?!” Herman snapped, quickly scrambling up off the grimy floor.   
  


Evan frowned hard and half shrugged. “Entity is calling. Trial.”   
  


Herman opened his mouth, and quickly shut it as his brows crumbled up and he turned with a sharp shrieking laugh.   
  


“ **Get out of my fucking lab, you dog**.” He didn’t turn his head to see if Evan had gone, his tone was enough warning to let the Trapper know it was time to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite a slow-burn, but I am going to take my time with it. Trust me, the next chapter will be juicy.


	2. Premonition

The Doctor’s research was getting him little in the way of useful data. Over the course of approximately two days he had come to the conclusion the thing   
1.) Did not Talk   
2.) It did not have a real face 

Herman was chewing a piece of live wire, rolling it between his teeth and tongue, pulling and peeling the insulating rubber off and swallowing it. It didn’t taste good but it was an alright substitute for when he used to have cigarettes. And like Hell he would adopt that horrid habit again. He never knew how many SMELLS there were when he was alive because of how the tobacco dampened his senses! He didn’t want to miss the lovely scents his victims and patients made ever again. 

He leaned back in his chair, his tiny broken glasses balanced precariously on the bridge of his nose as he flipped between pages. The nose pads had worn down so much it dug painfully into his skin but pain was just another sensation to feel. Herman had long ago conquered the pesky little problem of letting it bug him. He let out a long, exasperated sigh and gently placed his pen down onto the desk before letting off a charge of pent-up electricity. It crackled dangerously in the air, killing some nearby rats and roaches instantaneously.   
  


“Fuck.” He hissed softly, pressing his fingers into the corners of his eyes and he yanked his glasses off. With one hand he folded them and placed them into the front pocket of his white coat. Well, it was more of a crusty yellowed and blood colored coat now but it had once been white. He was just a twisted and perverted monster of what he had previously been, but if one squinted at him they could see cracks of the real Herman Carter.   
  


It didn’t bother him, though. In fact, this was preferable. Humanity was far too weak and stupid for the likes of the Doctor. This was a Hellish Dream that the Entity had gifted him with and the smile plastered on his face was really just showing how he felt on the inside!   
  


Herman growled softly, sitting upright again and turning some papers over that he had strewn across his desk. Some were notes he had scribbled here and there, he shuffled them together in a corner and paused. Near the bottom was a profile sketch that Evan had done of Herman. It was one of those rare occasions that Herman had slipped his head gear off to let his face relax.   
  
  
After repeated sessions Herman had pried information from Evan about his life before the trials. He had been a budding artist, tender at heart, and in Evan’s own words “a weak maggot”. His ‘understanding’ father had naturally beaten all that ‘sissy’ nonsense out of him and made him strong. Herman had snorted at such notions. Despite being brought up in a less than Socially Aware society himself Herman knew it was deeply abusive how Evan had grown up. Perhaps, he thought, he could fix what Evan’s parents had broken inside the man.   


That bastard broke my toy before I could even get to it. Herman thought bitterly and ground his teeth together. Once again lost in his endless ocean of thoughts he had not noticed the door creaking open behind him. The sudden slap of the knob hitting the wall made him jump quickly upwards, an embarrassing burst of electricity coming out of him. Luckily this time he managed to keep in any shrill shriek and instead giggled nervously.   


Out of reflex the Doctor had grasped his weapon and raised it. Sadly, there was no face to strike when he had turned around. Herman stared at the doorway and felt a rage churning violently in him so much that sparks flew from the electrodes on his head.

He stepped out into the quiet halls, listening to the dripping hydrotherapy baths and broken windows slapping in the wind. If it were Philip he would have heard that dreadful garbling gasping noise. Michael would have stabbed him in the back by now. And the Legion. Oh, the Legion. Those four fools had learned long ago to never set foot at Léry’s, that Herman had made personally sure of.   


No one else fit the bill for paying the good doctor a visit unannounced. So, why did he feel as if he was being watched? Herman would not call the feeling unnerving, no. He wasn’t the type. It was more of an unease. The kind that made a predator's hackles raise when they knew someone who didn’t belong had stepped foot upon their territory.   
  


“Come out come out wherever you are. I promise I won’t kill you. I’m just going to maim you horribly.” Herman said with a reserved sounding titter as he raised his fist and slammed it against a nearby wall with a low grunt. Bits of dilapidated tile and drywall flew and skipped down the hall in crumpled pieces. 

_“Herman”_

He turned around quickly, so quick in fact he kind of spun around in a circle. Damn the worn soles of his shoes! Couldn’t the Entity bring a killer cobbler into the realms?!   
  


The voice had sounded familiar but for some reason Herman couldn’t...remember who’s voice it was? That didn’t make sense, perhaps he had taken a blow too hard to the head on a pallet last trial.   
  


Herman felt something creep up in his spine on the inside. He felt hot, sticky sweat along the back of his neck and his old, dead heart beat hard in his chest. Like he had just got done running a marathon or, god, beating his dick like it owed him money.   
  
Then like a belt made out of a lightning bolt Herman’s lower gut tingled and he fell to one knee with a loud gasp. What the fuck, Herman wanted to scream but his voice had caught between his confused little giggles and rasps. His arms were shaking and his coat was starting to stick to him damply. He yanked it off with quick, shaky movements until it was torn to shreds on the floor. But it did not help. The unbearable, confusing heat was still there and washing over him like horrible lukewarm ocean water along the shores of Biloxi. 

_“Herman”_

The voice was much closer now. Right behind him. He could feel the heat of the other mingling with whatever feverish sickness was taking over his body. Herman slowly turned his head around and saw a figure standing directly over him. The Trapper’s unmistakable mask dully reflected the flickering incandescent lights.   
  


“Evan! How dare you sneak up on me you fool, did I not make it clear enough for you last time? Hello? I am TALKING to you!” Herman was starting to become hysterical, so much so that he was shaking even harder than before. But it made no sense. It felt more uncontrollable and if anything, the Doctor was often _too_ in control.   
  


The Trapper stayed completely motionless as Herman babbled and writhed on the floor like some sort of newborn duckling wet with the juices it had formed in. His eyes bore down like endless wells full of rage and emptiness. It was, Oh God, enticing to be looked through like that. 

Herman’s mouth hung slightly open as he stopped speaking, a very funny shudder running through him. The way he was being looked at he felt as if he were the survivor in a trial, his cries and words may as well be smoke to the man standing above him. If Herman had the ability to blink in his headgear, he would not have seen how very quickly The Trapper lunged at him. He was like a beautiful beast as he brought his boot down against Herman’s thigh and crushed his hands around his neck. Herman’s body went numb and all of his limbs sagged heavily, like he had been given a large dose of Lithium Bromide.   
  


The Trapper’s hands slid around Herman’s neck as if they had both been carved from the same slab of marble. His thumbs slipped up above his Adam's apple and pressed hard. Herman couldn’t suck in air fast enough as his throat quickly closed off. He raggedly tried to pant, his legs flailing below and kicking into the floor as instinct took over. He felt tingling in areas he thought he had lost all sensation in, his eyes began bulging even more than before. The pounding in his ears drowned the world out and he clawed roughly at Evan’s arms, ripping half of his middle fingernail off on one of the many metallic hooks sticking out of the man. 

To Herman’s delight—err HORROR the hooks protruding from The Trapper’s arms began to twist and fold in on themself with a screaming metallic noise. It steadily moved from his shoulder blades up toward the brute’s neck, wrapping around it and tightening in a frighteningly quick and nearly organic way. It began to mesh and melt against The Trapper’s head, taking the shape of a large sharp, triangular helmet. The world closed in on the two of them, darkness chipping away at the edges of Herman’s vision as he swelled with exhilaration. Herman was beginning to understand what he was seeing. Had the beast...come to him of its own accord? He couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch the new construct adorning his shoulders with wonder. The demon's hands around Herman's neck pressed harder and harder until the tilt from the pressure caused the cervical vertebrae to twist and come loose from its housing. Herman's neck audibly snapped.  
  


Herman jolted in his chair, inhaling with a soft rasp as his eyes refocused and looked around the room in a frenzy of confusion and adrenaline. He quickly righted himself and felt the embarrassment of such a...human problem settling in his cheeks in the form of an unseen blush. Falling asleep was rare for the Doctor. While some killer’s chose to continue their ‘living’ routines Herman had quickly utilized the change from being alive to dead. It was enjoyable. So much more work could get done without sleeping or eating!   
  


Have I finally exhausted myself? Herman thought wearily, standing from his chair to stretch his back and arms. He had been engrossed in his research so much that he had passed out. No wonder his dream had involved that demon. Despite how horrible the dream had been it fanned his curiosity further. It only made sense that his unconscious mind had taken him there!   
  


He pressed his hands along the lower middle portion of his back and pushed hard, popping his bones inhumanly loud with a low grunt. It was no secret Herman had horrible fucking posture, everyone saw how he stooped while running after survivors. It wasn’t his fault he was so tall and therefore he had to hunch over to bop the survivor’s on their little noggins!   
  


Herman turned his attention back to his work, drumming his fingers against the console with a determined look in his eyes.

“I think it’s time to take a more direct approach...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delays guys. I'm still here. I'm going in and editing stuff so it flows better too!


End file.
